Infatuation
by Shadico
Summary: A fluffy BBRae drabble based around a prompted word: Infatuated.


I do not own Teen Titans.

(Short and fluffy drabble incoming!)

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't help it, not in the slightest. His infatuation had sparked almost instantly after he had first laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, hands down. Her unnatural violet hair and her bright amethyst eyes, and her magnificent gray skin tone. And her legs. Oh man, her legs.

The changeling blushed lightly at that thought and forcefully push his mind forward. She had even said he was kinda funny after their first day of knowing each other. That thought gave the changeling a huge grin. He hadn't ever been called funny before. The Doom Patrol was all serious business, no time for jokes or a real childhood. And before that…well, before that Beast Boy didn't really want to think about.

Since then he and Raven had butted heads a few times, sure. She would be too closed off and cold and he would try too hard to break into her shell and get her to laugh and feel good. But when it came down to it, they were always there for each other at the most important times. The memory of the two down at the shore of Titan's Island after The Beast incident flitted across his minds eye, immediately followed by the heartfelt hug he had received after the Malchior incident.

There were countless other times where the two had sought each other out for comfort, and they continued to depend on each other for that comfort when it was needed.

Beast Boy continued his casual soul searching on the couch of the Ops Room, exploring that infatuation that had never quite disappeared after that first day of meeting the empath. But wait…he had met Raven years ago. Wasn't infatuation supposed to be a short term thing?

His thoughts were interrupted as the Ops Room doors slid open, revealing the beautiful empath as she strode in. Beast Boy felt a calm warmth envelop his body as he watched Raven glide into the room with her usual book in tow. As Raven sat down on the opposite side of the couch, Beast Boy sighed quietly to himself, feeling extremely content. After a moment, he spoke.

"Hey Rae, you're good at feelings and all that, right? Being an empath and all?"

Raven rolled her eyes but didn't stop reading. "My empathy allows me to clearly feel and understand the feelings of others, and to who they are directed at, if that's what you mean."

An odd sense of curiosity and bravery compelled the changeling as he spoke. "Ah, cool. Well I was wondering if you could help me out then. I'm feeling an emotion right now, and I've been feeling it really strongly for a while now. I thought it was infatuation at first…but isn't that supposed to go away after a while? What do you call this?" He gestured to himself, " When the infatuation doesn't go away?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow, but didn't blow off the question. He seemed genuinely curious and eager to know. Plus, she was a bit curious as to what he was currently feeling. She hadn't heard about him acquiring a crush recently. Lowering her empathic shields for the first time in quite a while, she felt the full brunt of the changeling's emotions…and she also clearly understood who those emotions were directed at. Her mind ground to a halt immediately.

"Wha….what…" The empath mumbled. She seemed to have gone pale. Well…paler than normal, and the changeling grew a bit worried. Raven's heart began to race a bit, and a slight rattling could be heard from the kitchen. The rattling increased as the moments continued to pass.

Eventually, Beast Boy's worry won out over the apprehension. "Uh…Rae? You ok?" He gently grabbed at her shoulder and shook, and that seemed to immediately pop Raven back into reality, as well as pop the light down the hall.

Dumbfounded, Raven stood up and glanced at the green hero next to her. Her face now seemed to shift to pink as a blush quickly overtook her face.

"That….would be love, Beast Boy. What you're feeling…that is love. Excuse me."

With that the empath sunk into one of her dark portals that appeared suddenly beneath her feet, leaving the changeling to himself on the couch.

"Huh…and all this time I thought it was just infatuation."

The changeling reclined back onto the couch for another few minutes, just relaxing the day away. Until, that is, something finally clicked in his mind. Did she say 'To who they are directed at' earlier? He realized exactly what he had just revealed to Raven. His heartbeat immediately went through the roof, and his eyes widened to a ludicrous extent. Grabbing the nearest pillow, he muffled his mouth as he yelled a hearty "OH SHIT!" into it.

Welp, at least he knew exactly what that feeling was now.


End file.
